A Romantic Tale
by aussiegirl-funkypunk
Summary: Kenshin was once the Hitokiri Battousai, a long time ago. He carries the reverse blade sword to protect others, his scars tell stories yet his heart remains broken. Kaoru's devotion may be all that can save Kenshin, his life no longer void of love.
1. Chapter 1

**A Romantic Tale**

A/N: I've never attempted to write a Rurouni Kenshin story so I really hope you like this little tale I created.

Kenshin leaned back against the wall, his sword standing loyally by his side. His sword, the only trusted instrument allowed to protect him, had seen no blood as it was not designed to draw so, the sakabatô was designed for protection, it was Kenshin's sanctuary, with it he found peace or a sense of it to some degree.

Kenshin's eyelids were heavy, he let them close over his eyes lightly, strands of red hair falling over his face. He took a few deep breaths, he always found that going to sleep was a challenge, allowing his body to be at the mercy of the world and it's fate for but a night's rest. His skin was cooling as the night breeze crept into his room through an opened door, a shudder ran down his spine. His mind was focused, all he could think about was the strange feeling he felt in his heart when miss Kaoru was with him. He had always thought of her as a respectful teacher and a good friend, she was even beautiful to him but it never stirred too much emotion in his body.

A few nights ago there was a party at the dojo and he remember Kaoru once again becoming quite drunk. He was fascinated at how she laughed and smiled and carried on, she was a free spirit but also very strong in mind. At one point he remembered that he had helped to carry her to her room to sleep as she not in a good state to walk on her own, and as he lead her in she had turned and touched his face, her soft pale hand had caressed the scar on his cheek. He remembered looking deep into her brilliant brown eyes and then found his lips meeting hers. It was for a split second but in his heart, it was as if the world had stopped.

Kenshin shuffled in his sleep, it was getting cold but he did nothing. Thinking about her was keeping him frozen with movement. Thinking about her made him feel doubt, angst and many odd emotions he could barely understand. He had experienced but a moment or love with his adored wife Tomoe, the one time when he had lost control of his body and gave himself to a woman. He had vowed no other would take his heart, that he belonged to her, though Tomoe was in death. Kaoru was changing him, because of her, he was changing.

A few blossoms drifted into the room and one landed on Kenshin's nose. He sneezed and woke up, startled. Around his shoulders he found a soft blanket keeping his body warm, and before him knelt Kaoru. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You were talking in your sleep…" she unfolded another blanket, "and you looked cold!"

Kenshin tugged the blanket tightly around his slim frame, he was grateful but he couldn't smile at her, it was too painful to smile. "Thankyou" , was all he could manage to say. Kaoru looked into his eyes, Kenshin felt shame and turned away, breaking the gaze.

"I see guilt. Why?" Kaoru handed Kenshin another blanket which he refused.

"I don't know why you offer me your kindness Miss Kaoru" he mumbled, his red fringe casting a dark shadow over his face, concealing his emotion that would pour through his eyes.

Kaoru leaned forward, she smiled a sad smile, she understood him. His life was unfortunate one yet one's past cannot always dictate one's future. He had changed himself as a man in whole by carrying the reverse blade sword in his palm in order to protect those who need protection. He was no longer a manslayer. There were many more battles to come, she knew, he would fight for the rest of his life.

"You will never kill again Kenshin…" she brushed the red hair away from the swordsman's scarred face, "and for that, I show you kindness." She closed her eyes and smiled again, her flushed round cheeks showed she was nervous. Nobody had been close to him in many years.

Kenshin remained still, his eyes not yet ready to meet hers. He bit his lip in frustration, struggling to find the right words to say. Her index finger suddenly rested upon his lips and he looked up at her, startled and afraid. She leaned forward, her eyes engaged with his as her lips landed gently on his, the softness of each other's flesh brushed against the other and for a moment, their world was frozen, frozen in the moment of bliss.

Leaning back away from him she said, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have. Forgive me…"

Kaoru turned away and readied herself to get up but he caught her hand. She turned to face him, his mouth curved up. Was he smiling? Kaoru blinked in shock, she was embarrassed more than anything but surprised to see an emotion other than sadness coming through his face. Her hand was pulled towards him and she found herself on the floor again in front him, her body was being pulled to his but she resisted. Her nose and cheeks were dusted with a rose shade, no man had ever wanted her and she could see the action of want in Kenshin's eyes, but she wondered if she, a simple instructor could satisfy all the desires that scarred warrior would carry. Their friendship was true and strong, she had always hoped for more but Kenshin was far from ready to explore such possibilities but tonight was different, tonight she was seeing for who he was. A warrior, an assassin, a torn soul…a man, a man filled with loneliness, an empty vessel.

"Miss Kaoru…" Kenshin gasped and with one last pull her body came to meet his body, he lifted her chin with his hand and crushed his lips to her. All was forgotten, all he think about was her. Was that the reason why she was always on his mind? Was he in love? He shuddered as he felt his night clothes fall to the floor and his bare chest became exposed to her. Kaoru caressed his chest tenderly, her hand rested over his heart and she kept it there, feeling the intensity of his heart beat.

"You have so many scars…" Kaoru muttered.

"That I have, but nearly all of them have healed" Kenshin replied, he lifted her hand off his chest and placed it over the cross shaped scar on his cheek, "some wounds however, will continue to bleed for the rest of my life."

"There is a story behind this wound, I know. You don't have to tell me yet, only you will know when you are ready for that, but for who you are, that is the person whom I am falling for" Kaoru looked down, ashamed of her admitted love. It was love, she was sure, very sure and yet afraid that just maybe she was fooling herself.

"I am a wanderer Miss Kaoru…" Kenshin started but she covered his lips.

"You are a great many things Kenshin, the one thing you are not is a manslayer. You are no longer the Hitokiri Battousai. In your heart…" she moved her hand back to his chest, "there is someone capable of so many things, you have a big part to play in the future of Japan and you will wander and here…and here I will wait!" Her head fell onto his chest and warms tears rolled down her cheeks. Kenshin said nothing, his eyes were void of emotion, trying to desperately process the information that had poured from Kaoru's lips.

What was once friendship had shifted, it gone past the stage of love or lust, here in the dojo was the formation of an ultimate act of devotion. Kenshin placed his hands around Kaoru's back as she cried, caressing her and then finally removed her night robes. Kaoru gasped in surprise, she felt cold and exposed. He wouldn't harm her, she knew that, but inside her soul she felt frightened. She noticed he didn't touch her, minutes must have past and all he did was look into her eyes. She picked up one of his hands, his palm was sweaty, his hand was shaking slightly, he couldn't seal of his emotions. She smiled at him and parted her lips as she breathed out a soft breath onto his hand and then kissed it, she then kissed each of his fingertips one by one, slowly, seductively. Kenshin watch as she did so, but still, he didn't dare move, his body was gripped with a fear had not felt…since…it didn't matter now, not right now.

"See?" Kaoru said sweetly, "You're hands have known much pain but now…perhaps now they will feel pleasure". Kenshin's eyes widened as he felt her pushing the palm of her hand over to her naked chest, her flesh warm and tender beneath his gentle, slight touch.

"I don't deserve pleasure…I do not deserve you, that I don't" Kenshin said, withdrawing his hand, his eyes closing with sadness. Kaoru leaned back and pulled her night robe over the front of her body, holding it tightly to her chest.

"Then I shall be sad to. If you deserve nothing but the sadness and pain that you carry on your shoulders, than that is what I will take from you if love is something you cannot give if you so believe that you do not deserve it!" Kaoru remarked, her eyes glazed over with passion.

"Loving me Kaoru, that is pain, don't you see?" Kenshin argued, his heart pounded hard in his chest, he felt himself losing control, he couldn't control himself tonight it seemed.

"If you won't let me love you, that Kenshin, will be my pain!" Kaoru lunged forward and pulled at Kenshin's body, she moved him away from the wall and then pushed his body to the floor and climbed on top of him in a series of swift movements.

She sat on his waist and glared down at him, his face was that of distress and sadness.

"Kaoru…" he whimpered and before she knew it, a single tear emerged from his left eye. Kaoru leaned forward and rested her body on his, her ear resting against his chest and she listened to his heart beat. Her eyes shot open as she felt Kenshin's arms wrap around her body, holding her tightly to him. Her raven hair spilled over her face as she raised her body slightly to bring her face up to his, she wriggled slightly up his body as her lips sought the touch of his.

Kenshin closed his eyes as he was kissed by Kaoru, her body was so warm against his. For a moment he forget who he was, he forgot his past, he let go of it all. As he felt himself long more and more for her touch he realised, he had found a purpose to survive and to continue to live a life of peace.

"You are my peace" he mumbled between the kisses they shared. He felt his hands remove her night robes again and this time he didn't hesitate to hold her, he caressed her naked back as she wriggled over his naked chest. Both, uncertain and afraid, rolled across the floor until Kenshin found himself pinning the younger Kaoru to the ground. He held both her arms to the ground past her head and outstretched. She didn't struggle, only waited, waiting for him to give himself to her.

"The love I have for you will be my peace, and I will cherish it in my heart," Kaoru whispered. Kenshin looked down at her, her eyes wide and shining bright and brilliant, her lips parted slightly as she took soft breaths of air. Her skin flushed pink, though the night air was indeed becoming much colder, Kenshin lowered himself onto her, his hips spread her legs apart as he positioned himself in way that both were comfortable. She gasped as she felt his hard body press against her, almost urgently, as though he could wait to be apart of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, locking him in to her. Their eyes were glued to each other's, Kaoru felt herself shake beneath him.

"Are you…alright?" Kenshin breathed, he lowered his head to her neck and brushed his lips lightly across her neck and up to her chin. Kaoru giggled, "that tickled!"

"I'm sorry!" Kenshin lifted his head, his cheeks red with shame. Kaoru giggled again and lifted her head slightly up to his and repeated the gesture he had shown to her, she heard him groan quietly as she did so. She rested her head back to the floor, taking in the awkward expression on Kenshin's face, she would show him a kindness that no other ever had for him.

As her body heaved with each breath, Kenshin felt Kaoru's chest rub against his, and each time he blushed so did she. She smiled and loved it, she would always smile, even when things weren't funny but that was the way she was, Kenshin knew and he would always adore her for it. His body was beginning to take over as he began the act of love with her, their bodies moved together, dancing to a rhythm that only their bodies could feel. Kenshin felt himself change as his body became a part of hers.

His heart pounded faster and droplets of sweat formed on his back as his body moved in a romantic motion with Kaoru's. He felt her body shudder and moan escaped from her tender lips and after a few more minutes he found his body giving way and collapsing on top of her. He panted gently and then rolled over, releasing Kaoru from his tight grasp, he laid on his back and he closed his eyes tightly. His body was tired yet, rejuvenated, he felt more alive than he had in a very long time. His mind was clear of any fear he had had before, his strength was coming from the devotion that Kaoru had promised to him.

Kaoru reached for a blanket and then curled up against Kenshin's body, pulling the blanket over her body. Kenshin turned his body to face hers and until the rising of the dawn's sun, their eyes gazed into each other's.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin murmured, his lips cracked from the night air. She blinked and beamed a gentle smile at him, her face showed exhaustion but it radiated as the sun's rays entered the room and graced the light coloured skin on her face.

"I will protect you at all costs, Miss Kaoru, that I will. You deserve only happiness, I will endeavour to give the happiness you seek to you…if you…if you would marry me… Miss Kaoru…" Kenshin wanted to look away, for a moment he thought he should have just kept his mouth shut but as Kaoru kissed him on his forehead, his nose and then his lips, he knew that she had accepted him as her future, she had accepted his past though he had yet to reveal more of that to her. She was taking on his life of pain, so that for the time she could have with him, were precious days of love that both would hold onto for the whole of eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Romantic Tale**

_Chapter 2:Lucky Kaoru_

A/N: Thankyou for your reviews, I really appreciate it. I'll try and develop this tale in something special somehow! Please review this chapter, let me know if it's any good, I'm so used to writing dragon ball z stories. This chapter is a lot shorter than the last but I did my best.

Kaoru woke up from her sleep, Kenshin's body was against hers and his warmth was passed to her body. She looked down at the sleeping samurai adoringly, she was happy that he had asked for her hand in marriage, it was what she had dreamt of since the day she had met him. He was perhaps a little short and thin but he was indeed, as agreed by many women who had seen him, a very handsome man with eyes that were glazed with passion whenever his hand laid upon his sword.

"I am lucky" Kaoru whispered to herself then got up from her bed and dressed herself for the day. Sunlight was only just starting to pour into her bedroom and the moment she felt the morning light caress her skin she sighed. To Kaoru, first morning light had become more beautiful than the fullness of the waxing moon. Daylight for her usually meant safety for her Kenshin, it was at night when he was vulnerable, when she felt others were out to attack and kill her Kenshin. Morning light symbolised a light moment of peace in her soul and Kaoru cherished it every time she woke up from her slumber. Kaoru stepped outside and saw young Yahiko practising his Kendo skills, she smiled with pride, she knew he was getting stronger, and soon he would surpass her strength and maybe someday even her own wisdom and skill in fighting but she trusted he would turn out to be a fine warrior, Kenshin had told her that many times and because he said it she believed it and with every training session with the youngster she came to find herself believing in the young boy more and more.

"Good morning Yahiko!" Kaoru smiled sweetly and waved. Her lips were still dry from the night air so she walked over to the well to pull up some fresh rainwater.

"Don't bother Kaoru, me and Sano have made some fresh tea, all ready and boiled so get help yourself, it's in the kitchen!" Yahiko stopped in mid swing of his wooden sword and his eyes met hers, he knew he was changing, he was becoming softer and less arrogant and it was probably all because of the influence that Kenshin had over him but he still knew who he really was at heart as he added, "just don't trip on your way there, you're ugly enough you know!" He smiled and as he saw a shadow fall over Kaoru's face he dashed away from her sight cheekily.

"Oh well, at least he made some tea…" Kaoru mumbled as she walked to the kitchen, the aroma of the sweet tea filled her nostrils and it awoke her senses, "and he knows how to brew a good tea!" Kaoru poured some tea into two cups so she could take some to Kenshin. It was a bit strange that he still hadn't woken up but then he probably hadn't had a decent sleep in a long time and he had kept her awake for the most of the night. Her cheeks were dusted with pink as she though of his lips tracing down her skin from her neck to her belly. She giggled to herself then went back to her bedroom, walking slowly carefully and slowly so as not to spill any of the delicious scented tea. With gentle steps she nudged open the door to her room with her toe and walked in, she smiled, he was still asleep.

She sat down on the ground, tucking her knees delicately underneath her body beside Kenshin. She placed the tea to her left then leaned forward to kiss Kenshin on his forehead. As she moved away from him Kenshin's eyes opened slowly, blinking as the morning light hit his eyes.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin sat up and looked at his love, her hair was messed up from her night of sleep but her scent was still enticing and he loved how her clothes were loose over her body, his eyes traced from the top of her body, down her middle then to her legs, she was truly beautiful to him, more beautiful than he thought anything in the world could possibly be.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Kaoru laughed then reached over for the cup of tea and handed it to Kenshin, "you make me feel very nervous when you look at me like that…you just stare at me!"

"I'm sorry miss Kaoru, that I am" Kenshin tried to hide his comment with a laugh, he took the cup of tea from her but he let his hand linger on hers for but a moment, the touch of her skin made his heart beat hard in his chest, "when you look this lovely in the morning I just can't help but stare!"

"You liar, Kenshin!" Kaoru said angrily then added, "besides, you don't need to call me 'miss' anymore, we are going to marry after all."

"The sooner the better" Kenshin put his tea down then took the cup that Kaoru was holding and put it on the ground too, then he took her hands into his then brought them up to his mouth, "I cannot say how happy you have made me, though I still don't believe I deserve the love you give to me so freely but I accept it as you have accepted mine, that you have…" and then he pressed his lips onto the top of her hands and kissed her hand passionately, tasting her soft flesh, his heart began to race and before he could find the strength to stop himself he had pulled Kaoru onto his lap and kissed her on her lips, then her neck. Kaoru giggled and tried to push him off her playfully.

"Drink your tea mister!" Kaoru demanded as she tried to fix her hair and her clothes so she would look respectable when she would leave the bedroom. Kenshin sipped at his tea but his eyes didn't leave hers and like a magnet she felt her body being drawn towards him again.

Kaoru got up off the floor and smiled at her lover, he had had his way with her all night, she was certainly going to have the morning to herself, "I'm going to finish my tea outside then I'm going to have a nice hot bath. Could you get some firewood for me and get the bath ready?"

"Only if you let me join you in the bath…"Kenshin grinned, "I'd be most happy to help you then, that I would be, Kaoru!" Kaoru laughed at him then exited from the bedroom and closed the door behind her gently.

"We'll see" Kaoru said to herself, she placed her hand over her chest and she was shocked how fast her heart was beating and how hot her skin was becoming, she wondered if that was what love did to all those who felt it. She shook her head then went to go look for Yahiko, she had some chores for him this morning to be done followed by more training.

"I'm happy for you, really!" Yahiko was running across the yard and stopped in front of Kaoru, nearly falling over as his halted his stride.

"And just what do you mean by that, kiddo?" Kaoru glared at the youth, her eyes burning into his. Yahiko scratched his head and just smiled innocently.

"Sanosuke told me that you and Kenshin are…well, together. Poor Kenshin…" Yahiko sighed loudly and before he knew his face was flat on the ground as Kaoru whacked him across his head then punched him on the top his head, she didn't go lightly on him either, she knew he was getting tougher so she just had to be tougher on his punishments, she reasoned that it was only fair.

Sanosuke was also stirring from his sleep, he could hear Kaoru and Yahiko having a fight out in the yard so he thought it wise to avoid them both for the time being, they were both hot-headed, worse than him sometimes. He walked over to Kaoru's bedroom, he knew very well what has happening in the dojo, a part of him was happy for the two but he still had his doubts. "Kenshin?"

"Oh, hello there Sano!" Kenshin pulled his white undershirt over his head and beamed a genuine smile of happiness to his friend.

"So you and the missy, huh?" Sanosuke leaned against the doorway, his eyes looking down.

"We are to be married!" Kenshin said lightly as he stretched his tired arms out into the air as he yawned.

"You asked her? She said yes?" Sanosuke thought as much, Kaoru had been ridiculously helpful and kind for the past few days, she'd even let him get away with not doing his daily chores. He always knew she had a thing for him, practically the whole town knew but then nobody really knew who Kenshin was. Kenshin's past was that of darkness, blood and death and his past always seemed to get him into trouble which, as far as Sanosuke could tell put young Kaoru in danger. Even with Kenshin's strength as one of the greatest Samurai of all time, could he protect Kaoru from the pain and suffering that was buried deep in Kenshin's heart? Sanosuke bit his bottom lip as he thought about the best to bring up his concerns to his friend.

"What is it Sano?" Kenshin lowered his voice, he could see the look of worry written upon Sanosuke's face, "I have done the wrong thing?" Kenshin walked over to his friend, his fighting companion.

"You know the missy, she's had her eye on you since I met both of you and she's looked after as all but, even as strong as we are she's been in a whole lotta trouble, she's been near death more than once. I'm just wondering if you're the reason that danger always seems to find her", Sanosuke turned his back and began to walk away, "I'm sorry Kenshin. I should offer you my congratulations", Sanosuke paused for a moment as he turned his head to face Kenshin and to look him in the eyes, "congratulations."

Sanosuke walked away then Kenshin closed the door to his room, "I do not want you to suffer the same fate as Tomoe…Kaoru." Kenshin dropped his head and rubbed the scar on his cheek, he thought he felt blood running from the wound but it was nothing but the tears of a torn heart falling from his eyes.


End file.
